


Вычерченные линии

by ValeYKT



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, эдипов комплекс? нет это боба фетт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT
Summary: Боба Фетт — не мягкий человек, но и не чудовище.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Kudos: 13





	Вычерченные линии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lines traced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152864) by [SF2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SF2187/pseuds/SF2187). 



Осознание. Замешательство. Ужас. Кровавая полоса, затем глухой звук падающей головы. Его тело рухнуло на землю за ней, когда из костей выдёргивают нить жизни. Осознание угасает вместе с взглядом. Охотник остаётся, а красный цвет пятнает траву между мертвецом и его сапогами. Выражение его лица безмятежно, но ужас бурлит в его жилах. 

Голова, безжизненно глядящая в голубую бездну наверху, — одна из многих. Охотник хочет увидеть себя в этих затуманенных тёмных глазах, в этом угрюмом взгляде. Он находит только своего отца, мертвого, обезглавленного, покинувший его. Существо у его ног — чудовище, призрак, отголосок человека, давно ушедшего из этой вселенной.

Он заставляет себя пошевелиться, перешагнуть через тело и взять в руки шлем. В забрале он видит отражение убитого человека. Себя. Потерянного им человека. Один из многих, живущий только для того, чтобы умереть. Такова проклятая судьба Фетта.

СТАНОВЛЕНИЕ

Вонь горелого бластерного огня и обугленных трупов наполняют лёгкие Бобы каждым мучительным всхлипом. Всемогущий звон в ушах заглушает грохот битвы. У его ног лежит отцовская голова. Он приседает, пальцы тянутся к тёплой улыбке отца, но никогда не касаются. Он слишком напуган, слишком труслив, чтобы поверить в ледяную кожу. Ни улыбки, ни любви. Всё, что было у Бобы и всё, чем мог бы быть мир, было в Джанго.

Боба поднимает глаза и видит, как убийца его отца парирует и рубит, танцуя в битве, залитой в фиолетовым светом. Джедай. Названный страж мира, проповедник сострадания и любви, тот, кто отрубил голову Джанго без колебаний. Сегодня вечером джедай не начнёт сожалеть, не задаться вопросом, принесла ли жизнь, которую он оборвал, больше любви, нежели боль. Он не подумает о ребёнке, которого он осиротел.

Совершенно неудивительно, что мандалорцы поклялись уничтожить джедаев. Они все убийцы. Даже тот, кого Боба встретил на Камино. Тот мог быть остановить казнь отца, если бы только правда захотел. В этот миг вокруг ребёнка бушует война, и ни один джедай не замирает, не помогает ему в момент горе. Он мог бы погибнуть прямо здесь и сейчас, и всем будет плевать.

Ничего не видя, Боба отшатывается от головы Джанго к серебристо-синему шлему, наполовину исчезнувшему в песке. Бескар холоден и тяжёл в руках, но ощущение правильное. Отныне он принадлежит ему. Он прижимает его ко лбу, закрывая глаза и представляя, что он вновь малыш в отцовских руках.

— Я тебя люблю, пап, — шепчет он. В этой галактики так мало любви.

ПЕРВЫЙ

Клон поднимает руки в защиту. Боба хватает одну из них, притягивает её поближе, поворачивает и разглядывает топографию шрамов и мозолей, отмечающих смуглую кожу. Клон не отстраняется, застыв между страхом и смятением.

Он не знал, что почувствует, когда наконец найдёт его. Он надеялся на холод, побоявшийся семейного тепла. Бобу Фетту не привыкать к беспокойствам. В конце концов, любой ребёнок, рождённый на войне, растёт с ожесточённым страхом в самих костях, но это? Это совсем другое. Это экзистенциальное.

Реальность — это ненависть, гнев, отвращение к себе. И извращённое удивление, когда он осматривает жёсткую руку клона.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает клон голосом, от которого дрожь пробегает по спине. Отклик Джанго, грубее, но так похожий. 

Боба прижимает пальцы к пальцам клона, разводя их ладони. Они — одинаковые.

— Это моя рука, — произносит он. — Моя, а не твоя.

Затем он стреляет клону в сердце.

ВТОРОЙ

Он снимает шлем, смакуя удивление, разливающийся по лицу клона. Этот старый. У него обветренная кожа после работы на ферме. Боба не знает, как именно этот сумел сбежать из Империи, но ему всё равно. Клон — ещё одна аберрация, которую необходимо стереть из галактики.

И всё же нет ничего плохого, чтобы немного задержаться. Этот клон, да и каждый другой, что-то отнял у него, что-то безымянное, что-то ощущаемое. Дыра в груди, боль пронзает кости. Они — это он, и Боба презирает их за это.

Они здесь, а Джанго — нет.

— Ты пугаешь меня, брат.

Клон изучает лицо Бобы. Он понимает, что что-то тут неправильное, однако не в силах понять, в чём дело.

— Что они там сделали с тобой?

_Там_. В Империи. Боба почти хохочет. Если бы только этот клон знал.

— Ничего такого, чего бы джедаи уже не сделали, — отвечает Боба.

По лицу клона пробегает тень. Память о войне и потерях. Боба должен чувствовать какое-то родство. Разве они не братья, как сказал этот клон?

Его рука находит края лица клона. Большой палец гладит грубый изгиб щеки. Неужели отец выглядел бы так же, будь у него шанс состариться? Неужели это его собственное тёплое будущее под рукой? Он задаёт вопросом, есть ли расхождение, есть ли точка, где один становится сотней.

Клон, должно быть, заметил изменение в лице Бобы. Он пытается вырваться, прижимая руки в его нагруднику. Боба сжимает хватку, удерживает голову клона на месте с силой, раскалывающий череп. Глаза клона вспыхивают звериной паникой. Для него это немыслимое предательство.

— Прошу, брат, — умоляет он. — Я не понимаю.

Боба бросает его к земле, отвращённый к жалкой хрупкости этого старого клона. Он смотрит на бластер. Молниеносно. Чисто. Легко. Он выбирает ботинки.

ВОЮЩАЯ ПУСТОТА

Сидя на камне подле корабля, соскребая кровь с подошвы ботинка, он смотрит внутреннюю пустоту. Он обязан горевать о смерти каждого клона, рождённого от генетической последовательности отца. Если не из-за их связи к нему, то хотя бы потому, что он в каком-то смысле вновь и вновь становится свидетелем смерти Джанго от его собственных рук.

Он ничего не чувствует к ним, к пустым людям с лицом, похожим на маску. Лицо им не принадлежит. Они не заслуживают этих глаз, этих губ, этого беспечного хмурого взгляда. Клоны, которые так яро заботились о своём притворном братстве, служили под началом того самого джедая, убившего Джанго. Нет, решает он. Они не заслуживают от него ничего.

Он ставит ногу на землю и наклоняется вперёд, упираясь локтями в бёдра. Потеряв импульс, он осознаёт, что не желает вставать и идти дальше. Солнце здесь тёплое, а ветерок прохладный. Он слышит вдали мычание зверя, а за ним — бесконечный шёпот призраков.

В иной жизни он и Джанго могли бы вместе побывать здесь, съесть что-нибудь на одеяле под полуденным солнцем и назвать это пикником. В ином мире он мог бы быть счастливым.

В этой же жизни в его теле ничего не осталось. Единственные, что волнуют его душу, — страх и боль, которые он манить в собственных мыслях. Он желает сам ощутить эту сильную боль, дабы перестать существовать.

_Однажды_ , он молча даёт себе обещание. Он поднимает шлем с камня и надевает его, закрывая кожу от тепла мира. Однажды, когда все клоны исчезнут, он тоже исчезнет.

ПОЖИРАНИЕ

Голубое небо пропадает в одно мгновение, когда он оказывается в зияющей пасти сарлакка. Крики замирают неуслышанными, запертыми в песке вместе с ним. Он хотел умереть. Он хотел умереть так сильно. И всё же не так. Он не хотел умирать в брюхе зверя, не растворяться медленно, кусочек за кусочком.

Он плачет об отце, о убитых им вариациях Фетта, о своём потерянном детстве. Напоследок он плачет и засыпает, опустошённый от всего, что напоминало бы жизнь.

Боба просыпается в мраке, едкий запах наполняет его нос и рот. В состоянии бегства он снимает броню, будто, сняв её, он как-то защитит себя от кислоты сарлакка. Если что-то и уцелеет, он надеется, что это будет отцовская броня. Его собственная жизнь менее важна.

Он ощущает, как тело неторопливо разрушается и сладкое отрешённое жжение. Никто не придёт за ним. Даже у того Соло был хоть кто-то. Во всей галактике нет души, которая оплакивала бы смерть последнего Фетта. Ни джедаи, убившие Джанго, ни мандалорцы, отрекшиеся от найдёныша, ни кто-либо из гильдии, ни его клиенты.

Пустота в груди тянется, голодная и абсолютная, пока не поглотит его. Его воспоминания о прошлом — о рассказах Джанго перед сном, о том, как Джанго учил его целиться из бластера, — и похороненные мечты о будущем — чувства дома, чувства привязанности, — ускользают в мраке.

Он предаёт себя смерти.

ПОТЕРЯННЫЕ ДУШИ

Боба Фетт надолго потерян. Есть человек с его лицом и телом, но не более того. Человек плывёт, выживает. Интересно, какие жестокие судьбы занесли его на пустынные дюны Татуина? Его имя потеряно для него, похоронено глубоко в песках разума.

Его прежняя жизнь давно откинута, когда весть о награде за мандалорца принеслась по городу. Человек, который не Боба Фетт, слушает внимательно, хоть и не понимает, почему. Слово _мандалорец_ нарастает несгибаемым звучным аккордом. Подобно приливам дюн, история проходят сквозь них, то поднимаясь, то исчезая вдали. Он идёт дальше, следуя за этим словом. _Мандалорец_.

Когда он приближается к эпицентру, воспоминания обрушиваются, как подземные толчки. Отец под дождём. Тысячи и тысячи отражений, превращённых в людей. Фиолетовое лезвие, рассекающее его мир надвое. Джанго Фетт, смеясь, наблюдает, как его сын прыгает по комнате в огромном шлеме. Боба Фетт, раздавливающий голову клона тяжёлой подошвой ботинка. Его шлем. Его броня.

Он находит женщину, оставленную другим мандалорцем умирать, и вспоминает холодное вторжение собственной гибели в никуда Татуина. Он не может дать ей умереть. Он находит свой старый корабль на свалке, находит дерзкого сукина сына по имени Вант, у которого больше нет брони, но он может сказать ему, у кого они сейчас.

Он вновь находит себя. А затем находит мандалорца.

ОТЦОВСКАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ

Боба и Феннек по-своему подходят друг другу. Не совсем друзья, но самые близкие за долгое время. Она наблюдает за ним, как он издалека смотрит на мандалорца.

— Он тебе нравится, — замечает она. — Никогда бы не подумала, что доживу до того дня, когда Боба Фетт смягчился.

Он хмыкает.

— Неправда.

Она тихо смеётся и устраивается рядом с ним на гребне. Он ощущает, как в руке вдавливается батончик. На мгновение он подумывает оттолкнуть её, отвергнуть её крохотную доброту. Однако она обязана ему, а он должен уважать её за это.

— Так что же это? — спрашивает она.

Он не опускает бинокль.

— Он мне кое-кого напоминает, — отвечает он, наблюдая, как мандалорец баюкает своего причудливого ребёнка на сгибе руки. Ему необязательно видеть лицо, чтобы распознать его поступки, его любовь.

— Да?

Молчание затягивается. Боба вздыхает и опускает бинокль. Он спас ей жизнь и, по крайней мере, должен сказать правду.

— Он напоминает мне Джанго Фетта.

Имени хватит.

ТРАГЕДИЯ

Боба Фетт испускает дрожащий вздох, когда тень превращается в имперский корабль. Силуэт кинжалом вонзается ему в грудь. Он видит клонов, мёртвых и умирающих у его ног. Он ощущает, как кислота сарлакка обжигает его кожу. Как холодный бескар прижимается к его лбу.

— Они вернулись, — бормочет он. _Они вернулись_.

Война возвращается в галактику. Может быть, она никогда и не уходила. Мысль пугает его больше, чем он готов признать. Без войны он мог бы быть счастливым. Без войны он не существовал бы. Теперь другой ребёнок отнят у отца, украден ради грандиозных планов. 

Ещё один глубокий страх — всегда можно создать больше клонов, неспособных восстать. Если это случиться, что он будет делать? Что он может сделать? Он всего лишь человек.

Боба не готов к найденному скорбящему мандалорцу. Республика ли, Империя ли — они одинаковы. Они только отбирают. Разлучают семьи, отца от сына и сына от отца. Будь он проклят, если позволит вновь этому случиться.

Он хватает мандалорца за плечи и сурово смотрит на него. Он чувствует, как жалкая утрата льётся из бедняги, просачиваясь сквозь щели в его броне, точно брони и вовсе не было. Боба видит его лицо через шлем.

— Возьми себя в руки, — говорит он. — Мы вернём твоего мальчика.

БЕЗМОЛВИЕ

Мандалорец сидит молча и неподвижно, пока Боба выходит из корабля. Он оглядывается через плечо в том направлении, куда смотрит мандалорец, — Дин, — и видит ничего, кроме тёмного, пустого леса. Он садится на бревно возле Дина и вытягивает ноги, наслаждаясь свободой ощущения.

— Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что ты стал мандалорцем? — спрашивает Боба.

Шлем Дина поворачивается к нему.

— Что?

— Если бы ты мог снять броню, быть кем-то другим.

— Нет, — Дин сжимает и разжимает кулаки. — Я не могу быть никем другим.

— Мой путь тоже был намечен довольно рано, — произносит Боба.

— Ты снимаешь свой шлем.

Боба посмеивается над идиотской прямотой Дина. Он даже не говорил ему, что он — мандалорец. Он не уверен. Кто он такой, чтобы претендовать на это наследие?

— Я был воспитан иначе. Не могу себе представить, если бы я никогда не видел лица своего отца и его улыбку.

Дин задумывается об этом на некоторое время, и Боба погружается в полусон, блаженствоваясь тишиной. На этот раз она разделена между двумя.

ИХ БРОНЯ

Покидать сейчас не кажется Бобе правильным решением. Он и Феннек больше не связаны сделкой с Диной, по его планы могут подождать, по крайней мере, ещё один день. Боба — не мягкий человек, но и не чудовище. Он нужен Дину. Или ему нужен Дин.

Или, может быть, он просто хочет, чтобы была причина. Способ утешить боль, отражающая между ними. Джедаи отняли у них самое дорогое. Травма после травмы, как барабанная дробь сердцебиение по звёздам.

Он удивлён, когда Дин приходит найти его. Все остальные спят, заняв своё место ночью. Боба мало спит в эти дни и кажется, что хотя бы сегодня он не один.

Дин неловко стоит у подножия пандуса, глядя на Бобу. Боба замечает его шлем. Легче спрятаться за козырьком, когда мир мрачнеет. Он ждёт, когда Дин что-нибудь скажет, потому что он понятия не имеет, что сказать самому. _Я потерял отца. Его отняли у меня. Вы оба были подкидышами. Ты так на него похож_.

— Он ушёл, — говорит, наконец, Дин. Его голос ломается от разбитого сердца. — Его нет.

— Знаю, — проговаривает Боба. — Похоже, тебе нужно выпить. Иди сюда, у меня он как раз есть.

Дин осторожно поднимается и тяжело садится подле него. Осознание, после спада адреналина, догоняет его. Он явно не хочет пить, но ему нужна компания. Боба догадывается, что маршал чересчур эмоционален, а другие мандалорцы слишком злы из-за тёмного меча. Он сидит вне конфликтов, отдельно от всего остального. Завтра он улетит.

Он не в курсе, как утешить кого-то, не говоря уже о скорбящем отце. Всё, что он знает, — это как убивать.

— Как мне быть? — спрашивает Дин.

Боба кладёт в сторону чистое оружие и пожимает плечами.

— Верни Мандалор, — предлагает Боба. Он не особо скрывает своё презрение, и Дин фыркает.

— Мне не нужен тёмный меч, — шлем лязгает о металлическую переборку позади него. Несколько минут он молчит, а потом спрашивает: — Что ты собираешься делать?

— Свяжу кое-какие концы на Татуине. 

Боба смотрит прямо на Дина и заставляет себя сказать что-нибудь, что могло бы объяснить, что он всё понимает. Дин — один из хороших людей, и он не должен чувствовать себя в одиночестве.

— Я тоже потерял свою семью. В начале Войн Клонов.

Дин сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

— Мне жаль.

— Галактика не добра к таким, как мы.

— Не всегда.

Дин так тихо выдыхает слова, что Боба едва улавливает их. Боль неоспорима и она тянет руку Бобы к шлему Дина. Какой нежный человек под бронёй и разрушением. То, что такой мандалорец и впрямь существует, поражает его.

Дин не отстраняется. Боба проводит кончиками пальцев по линиям шлема. Когда Боба в последний раз дотрагивался до чужого шлема не в знак разрушения? Дин шевелится, наклонив голову на ладонь Бобы. Доверяя себя рукам, способные раздавить черепа. Затем он протягивает руку и мягко, так мягко касается шлема Бобы, проводя пальцами по красным линиям. Вплоть до острого края, до брони над ключицами.

Боба ощущает голод, знакомый и новый. Узнать что-то такое обыкновенное и в то же время необычное. Дабы понять и быть понятым. Дабы сделать и быть переделанным. Дабы заполнить безмолвную пустоту, неторопливо разъедающую душу.

А эти доспехи, этот человек перед ним — какое чудесное нечто, которым можно полакомиться. Он опускает Дина на пол, прижимая спиной к скамье. Не напористо, но и не застенчиво. Дин кладёт руки по обе стороны от шлема Бобы и, когда тот не сопротивляется, поднимает его, аккуратно положив рядом.

Боба оседает на Дина и наклоняется, желая найти размытую грань между бронёй и человеком.

Пальцы исследуют края брони с таким благоговением. Дин гортанно стонет, когда Боба снимает перчатки и наручи, изящно откладывая их в стороны. Медленно, неуверенно Дин проводит дрожащими костяшками пальцев по челюсти, задыхаясь от благоговейного ощущения прикосновения кожи к коже. Он касается шрама и губ.

Дин никогда раньше так не прикасался к кому-то. Боба же никогда ещё не видел, чтобы кто-то прикасался к нему с такой мягкостью.

Он берёт Дина за руку, подносит его запястье к губам и целует, чувствуя тепло и пульс Дина. Дин проглатывает тихий стон. Он стягивает перчатки Бобы и возится с нарукавниками, следуя за ними к наплечниками, соединённым со всем его нагрудником.

— Броня мандалорца, да? — спрашивает Боба низким рычащим голосом.

Он ведёт руки Дина и позволяет поднять вес бескара. Тёмная одежда под броней — не более, чем голая кожа. Здесь же Дин колеблется. Он чувствует наготу так же, как и Боба.

Боба наклоняется, прослеживая линии грязевого рога, отпечатанного на плече Дина. _Клан из двух,_ говорил ему Дин. Теперь клан из одного. Он отпускает один наплечник, а потом другой, проводит руками по плечам Дина и вниз к застежкам его блестящего нагрудника. Когда он снимает броню, защищающую сердце, Дин дрожит от прикосновения. Он стягивает плащ, цепляется за высокий вырез майки Дина и стягивает её, открывая голое горло.

Дин откидывает голову назад. Предложение, невысказанное желание. Боба проводит линию вниз по шее, наблюдая, как тяжело сглатывает Дин. Он прижимается губами и чувствует вибрацию от негромких стонов Дина, чувствует себя на хищника с добычей.

Руки тянутся ему за голову, притягивая ближе. Он ухмыляется и скользит руками по бокам Дина, расстёгивая комбинезон сзади. Дин изумлённо ахает, наклонившись к Бобе.

— Холодно, — объясняет он.

Боба хохочет.

— А чего ты, собственно, ожидал?

Он касается спины Дина и тот ударяет шлемом по лбу Бобы.

— Данк Фаррик, — ругается он, задыхаясь. 

Его голос, низкий и задыхающийся, восхитителен. Боба проводит ногтями по коже, желая больше. Каждое легкое прикосновение заставляет нервы Дина пылать.

Он прижимается к Дину, вновь пробуя на вкус его ключицы и горло. Кожа у него солёная, местами железная от крови. Руки Дина находят путь под одеждой и отрывисто трогают его. Он точно никогда так не касался кого-то.

Боба поднимает руки к шлему Дина. Дин, конечно, не сопротивлялся, но Боба не может заставить себя и опускает руки. Дин сам снимает его. Он прекрасен, печален и душераздирающий. Глаза тёмные и ищущие. Он не найдёт в Фетте того, что ищет, но сейчас это неважно.

Его губы встречаются с губами Бобы. Горячее дыхание отмечает кожу, руки сводят их вместе. Боба проводит ладонью по тёмным волосам, влажным от пота. Инстинкт подсказывает ему схватить голову и ударить ею о край скамьи. Вместо этого он запускает пальцы в волосы и тянет голову назад, целуя вдоль подбородка. Дин отвечает стоном.

— Что это? — спрашивает Дин.

— Неважно. Завтра меня здесь уже не будет.

Дин хрипло вздыхает. Всё исчезло или скоро исчезнет. Только для них, только сейчас. Узнать кого-то другого, попытаться совместить две пустоты, дабы заполнить их обе. Завтра ничего не останется.

Боба вновь целует губы Дина. Всё может исчезнуть, но сейчас они оба всё ещё здесь.


End file.
